No Mother Really Hates Her Child
by Be My Master
Summary: Magnu's mother never really hated him. If she did, he'd be dead.


**I looked up many names for his parents, it's not actually their cannon names. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

**PoV Magnus's mother**

When I learned that I was going to have a baby, I was thrilled. I would have a little boy of girl to play with, to take care of, and to dress in wonderful clothing. That, and, it meant that I would be able to get out of working for a few months. My husband was excited as well, and told everyone who would listen that he was soon to be a father. I got more excited when my bump started showing.

All the while, though, something felt wrong. My stomach was cold to the touch, and I knew that was wrong, and the baby never kicked. I grew afraid that it wasn't alive, and my husband found me crying about it on several occasions. He did everything he could to help. He pampered me until it was annoying. He laughed at me when I told him that, and it was wonderful to see him smile again.

When the day came that I was to have the baby, I was hanging up the linens, and my husband was coming back from the field. He scowled at me for working, but he smiled when I said I had nothing better to do. He took my hand and we started to walk in when the pain hit. I felt something cold slide down my leg, and, once more, I was afraid.

"Banyu," I said. "I think it's coming."

He froze, then picked me up and took me inside. "I'll go get the physician."

"No!" I said. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I have to. Please, darling, I don't know how to deliver a baby."

"It was cold. My water was cold. It should be warm, I'm terrified, please, don't leave me alone!"

He kissed my forehead and held me for a minute. "I'll be back in no time, I promise you."

He left. It felt like hours had passed when he arrived back home with the physician. I held out my arms and he held me. The physician told me to get into a comfortable position on the bed. I did. He gave my instructions. I followed them. I screamed with pain, I screamed so loud I could wake the dead. I gave a final scream as the baby was finally out. I collapsed onto Banyu's shoulder. He smiled down at me.

I looked over at the physician, who was murmuring under his breath. I only caught, "…not right…"

"What's not right?" I asked.

"There is no umbilical cord," he said.

"What?" Banyu said. "But there should be."

"He is cold, as well."

I just stared at the baby in his arms. My child…. My baby was cold… my baby was most certainly dead. "Give him to me," I said.

"Darling," Banyu started.

"Give him to me. Now." I held out my arms for the boy.

The man gave him to me, and I held my son. He looked so peaceful, and my eyes filled with tears. What had I don't wrong. I started to sob. I had done something wrong, or my baby would be alive. I stroked the tiny tuft of hair on the top of his head. It was so soft. He was cold. I held him closer, determined to warm him up.

"Citra…" Banyu said.

Even the physician looked at me with pity in his eyes.

I felt a cold hand curl against my chest. I looked down at my boy, and saw his little face scrunch. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes, and started to cry. He wailed loudly, his little pink mouth opening wide. I laughed, and held him closer. Banyu gave a shout of joy and held the both of us. I was so happy about my baby.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, and my smile vanished.

His eyes were a golden green colour, which, yes, was beautiful, but his pupils were thin and vertical. They widened as they focused on my face, and I suddenly felt cold. I held him close to my heart, so Banyu wouldn't see, and I started to cry again.

"Citra, what's wrong?" Banyu said in confusion.

I shook my head and held to boy tighter, until he, too, started to cry.

"Citra, you're hurting him!" Banyu exclaimed. "Stop!"

I loosened my grip, but I didn't move to baby away from my chest. "I wish not to show you his eyes."

"What?"

"I wish not to show you his eyes… he has the devils mark."

"Let me see, now!"

I lifted him up, so Banyu could see. He gasped as he saw the eyes, and stepped back. I brought him back to my bosom, and hung my head.

"Kill it," Banyu said. "We have to kill it."

Sudden hatred filled me. "No!" I yelled. "He's my son, I will not kill him!"

"It is not our son!" he exclaimed. "It had worked its way into your womb and killed our baby, killed our son! I will not have a monster in my house!"

"Then you will have my son in your house! He is mine, and mine to deal with!"

Since that moment, Banyu hated the child. I convinced myself that I did, too, but it was hard. He showed no sign of being an evil spirit. He grew like any baby would, and he learned like any baby would. But he was thin, since Banyu would not let him eat when he was home. I was not even aloud to name my son. Banyu called him little devil. It hurt my heart when he started to react to that name.

Once, when Banyu had gone to the tavern instead of coming home, my brother stopped by. He snuck up behind me when I was feeding Little Devil and scared the spirits out of me.

"Brother!" I exclaimed, and covered my sons' eyes. "What in God's name are you doing here?!"

"I heard that you had your baby, so I thought I'd come and visit," he said, smiling. "Where is old Banyu, anyway?"

"The tavern." I looked down at my son and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to leave." I looked him square in the eyes. "Now."

"Because you don't want me to see Little Devil?"

I was shocked. He laughed. "I have been in town for three days, trying to find your house. I heard all about him. His eyes are like cats, his stomach is unblemished by belly button, he is the spawn of Satan. I heard all the stories."

I slowly uncovered Little's eyes. My brother smiled at the boy. "He is quite the anomaly. A human born with the eyes of a cat. It's just a mutation of his genes."

"He is not the spawn of Satan?"

"How could a mother think that?"

I looked down at my son with shame.

We both continued to feed Little until Banyu could be heard coming home.

…

"Mama!"

I looked up from my sewing to seem Little Devil looking out the window. "What is it?"

"Men," he said. "Men with black…" His hands made a shape over his head.

"Hair?"

He shook his head.

"Hats?"

He nodded and grinned, his little teeth white. I smiled back at him. He turned back to the window, and his little brows furrowed. "They have Banyu with them. He looks… " He turned to me and made an angry face.

I nodded and went to stand with Little at the window.

There were, indeed, men in black hats coming up to the house with Banyu. He looked angry enough to scare the devil himself, and I gulped. What could he be angry about?

"Citra!" Banyu yelled, coming into the house. "Why are you letting him show his face at the window?"

"I like the green," Little mumbled.

"I didn't ask you!" Banyu struck the boy with the back of his hand, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Banyu! He's only seven! Do not hit him!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" He advanced on my, but Little ran in front of my and tried to push Banyu away.

"No! Leave mama!" he yelled, his little fists banging on Banyu's stomach.

"Get off me!" Banyu flung the boy across the room.

"No!" I yelled.

The boy slumped again the wood pile, a thin stream of blood running down his chin. I ran to his side, but Banyu caught my collar and pulled me back. His palm made contact with my cheek and stung. He hit me repeatedly until the other men pulled him away.

"Banyu, she's not the problem," one said. "Let's just get the boy and kill him."

Little Devil's eyes fluttered open as the men advanced on him.

"No!" he shouted, and then, suddenly, he was on the other side of the room. He ran to me where I was kneeling on the ground. "Mama!" I held him tightly, and for the first time, he was warm. He was burning, actually.

He e was pulled away from me, and he screamed. His eyes started to glow faintly yellow, and the man holding him dropped him, choking and spluttering. Blood started running from his mouth, and Little's eyes glowed a bright yellow. The man fell to the ground, choking on his blood. Banyu struck out with a pan and hit Little in the head, knocking the boy out.

"Devil scum!" Banyu yelled, and reached to pick him up.

I launched myself at him. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Banyu and his friends left. I cared for Little Devil's head wound. I cried. I flinched away when Little tried to hug me. He cried. He ran out of the house.

…

It took some time for me to become accustomed to Little's powers. He used them sparingly. One day, Banyu smiled down at me, his eyes aglow with something I couldn't see. He talked to me. He talked me into going into the old barn behind the house. He talked me into tying a noose. He talked me into putting it around my neck, and hanging myself.

I was suddenly looking at myself as I swung from the beam. Banyu smiled cruelly and walked into the house. I followed him. Little was sat at the table, putting out the knives and forks for dinner.

"You little devil!" he yelled.

Little looked up at him, petrified.

"You caused your mother to hang herself!"

"No!" I shouted, but I made no sound.

"You little spawn of Satan, Devil scum, you will die!"

He reached forward and grabbed hold of my son, and pulled him out to the river. Little screamed and kicked and twisted to get away, but he couldn't. His screams were cut off as Banyu pushed his head into the river. Little's arms flailed and he tried desperately to push himself out of the water. His arms began to flail less consistently and his pushed were weaker. Banyu began to laugh.

Suddenly, Little regained his strength and pushed himself out of the water, turning to face Banyu. "No!" he shouted.

His eyes lit up and flames danced around his fingers as he pushed Banyu away. His clothes caught fire, and Banyu burned where he stood.

I have watched my son grow up, just like I wanted to. I watched him fall in and out of love, I have seen him laugh, and cry. But I cannot see his future, and I am getting tired. I wish to sleep. So, I leave his future up to you.


End file.
